


First Meeting - The other way around

by gothgirlnexdoor



Series: Despair Free School Life [7]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 05:57:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14731245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothgirlnexdoor/pseuds/gothgirlnexdoor
Summary: Hi, yes, another “meeting parents for the first time” thing





	First Meeting - The other way around

“I’ll make sure that you can come back for your mother’s birthday, so you don’t have to stress about it.”  
“Thanks dad!”   
Kanon was sitting in her dorm, having a video chat with her father on her laptop. Her mother’s birthday was about to come up the weekend, and the dad wanted his daughter to be back home for the time being. That wasn’t a big deal, Kanon didn’t live too far away from the Hope’s Peak dorms, unlike her boyfriend, to whom they need a two and a half hour train ride and a fifteen minute taxi drive to.  
Speaking of boyfriend, Yasuhiro was also in Kanon’s dorm. He, however, laid on Kanon’s bed, silently waiting for Kanon to finish her chat. The reason behind that was, that he was pretty anxious about meeting Kanon’s parents.   
A few weeks ago, him and Kanon went to his home for a weekend. So his girlfriend was able to meet his family, which only consisted of his mom Hiroko. And she loved Kanon from the moment Hiro said “That’s Kanon, my girlfriend.”   
Well, Hiroko was a simple person.   
But who knows if Kanon’s parents were the same. Would they react the same way when they meet Yasuhiro? Probably not. He’s on the opposite side of the wealth-spectrum. Not entirely, but still. While Kanon was able to basically shower in money, Hiro had to watch what he spends, even though that was hard for him sometimes.   
“Should I send a limousine or do you take the taxi?”, the manager’s dad asked. That gave Hiro an extra punch. Kanon’s dad asked as if it was natural for the Nakajima’s to take limousines everywhere.   
“Dad, I’m not that extra. I’ll take the taxi.”, Kanon answered.   
“Okay, I’ll book a taxi then.”  
“Ya can book taxis?”, Hiro thought.   
“Oh, and Princess?“, the father liked to call Kanon his princess, Yasuhiro heard it several times in the call.  
“Yeah, dad?”  
“Your mom and I would like to meet that boyfriend of yours. Please take him with you.”  
Wait, what? Hiro sat up in panic. How did they even know that Kanon was currently dating someone? Did she tell them? Did Leon tell them?  
“Uh, sure...?”, the Sports Manager shortly glanced over to Yasuhiro, noticing he was in clear panic, “I’ll let you know if he can join me.”  
“Alright. And also, please inform your cousin as well. He should join too.”  
“Sure, yeah. No problem.”   
“Thank you. See you in a few days!”  
“Bye bye!”, Kanon’s dad hung up first. She closed the window and put her attention to her still in shock boyfriend.   
“He hung up.”  
“HOW DO YER PARENTS KNOW ABOUT ME?!”  
“I told them about the weekend we spent with your mom!”, Kanon confessed.   
“I-“, Hiro was at a loss of words.   
“I’m sorry! I didn’t expect my dad to invite you as well!”  
“...”, the Clairvoyant still wasn’t able to say anything. He already knew the outcome, which was him ending up with no girlfriend, because her super rich parents forbid her to date such a low class high schooler. Which Yasuhiro shouldn’t be in the first place, considering his age. There were so many things wrong about Yasuhiro. Well, from a rich persons perspective that is. Byakuya, the richest of them all (at least, that’s how he behaved), showed distaste towards Yasuhiro many times. Pretty much all the time. Of course, Kanon’s family wasn’t Togami-level rich, that’s what Hiro hoped, but they still had way more income than the average person.   
“Look, I understand what you might be thinking.”, Kanon told Hiro, “Like, that my parents won’t like you ‘n’ stuff.”  
“They would probably hate me.”, the fortune teller whispered. That’s all he was able to get out.   
“No! Why should they? Your mom liked me, so I don’t see why my parents would be any different.”  
“Because we’re literally the opposites of each other!”, Hiro jumped out of the bed. Kanon reacted quickly by standing up almost simultaneously with him.   
“Yeah? So are your friends and their partners as well!”  
She had a point. An aspiring punk rock star and an idol, or even a gang leader and a moral compass. Those were quite the opposites.  
But this was different. For Yasuhiro it definitely was.  
“Yeah, but... I dunno, man, look at me!”  
“I’m looking at you, and you’re really handsome.”, Kanon tried to calm the upset Clairvoyant down with compliments. It did caught Hiro off guard for a second.   
“Okay, that was smooth as hell.”, he admitted, “But that’s not what I mean!”, and he was back in panic mode. “I’m an idiot with a debt worth eight million yen!”  
“But you’re my idiot.”, Kanon did it again. Yasu smiled for a split second.   
“Stop doing that when I’m upset!”, he then pouted. The manager giggled.   
“It’s really not as bad as you think.”, she tried to reassure him, “Take a deep breath.”  
Yasuhiro did what he was told.  
“... It’s really not?”, he then asked calmly.  
“Yeah! I mean, I get where you’re coming from, totally. But my parents aren’t like that. They’re not the type of rich people that are all up in their own asses.”   
“...”, Hiro rubbed his arm, “... I-I dunno...”  
“You really don’t have to worry.”, Kanon walked towards her boyfriend, took his hands and held them with hers, “And Leon is with us too.”  
“We should tell him first though.”, Hiro noted.   
“Oh! Oh yeah! Let’s go.” 

“So, what’s the plan for today?”, Leon asked while throwing his backpack in the trunk of the taxi.   
“Arriving at home, getting ready and go to the location dad sent me.”, Kanon checked her phone for the location again and took a screenshot.   
“Is it the same place as last year?”, the manager’s cousin wanted to know.  
“No, mom didn’t like the wine they had.”   
“So aunt is planning to get drunk again.”  
“As always.”   
“By the way, how’s Hiro doin’?”  
The two relatives turned around to face a surprisingly relaxed Yasuhiro standing behind them.   
“... Is he alright?”, Leon asked, whispering, “You told me he flipped his shit when he found out he was invited as well.”   
“I... I don’t know...?”, Kanon whispered back.   
Taking a closer look at the Clairvoyant, he looked more spaced out than relaxed. Kanon waved in front of his face to bring him back to reality. Hiro noticed Kanon’s attempt to try to get his attention. He fumbled with his left ear until he was able to remove an earbud.   
“What’s the matter?”, he asked.   
“Are you okay?”, Kanon wanted to make sure.   
“Yeah.”, the taller one answered bluntly, throwing his sports bag next to Leon’s backpack.  
“Let’s go.”, he then entered the taxi.  
The sibling-like-cousins looked at each other in confusion. Until it hit them both.   
“He’s probably high.”, Leon said.  
“Mhm.”, Kanon agreed, “I mean, I told him to be himself when we were packing his things last night. But that’s not exactly what I meant.”   
“You helped him out?”  
“He wanted me to help him pick out nice clothes.”   
“He’s really takin’ it seriously.”, the Baseball Player smiled a bit before closing the trunk. 

Yasuhiro did a huge mistake. Yes, he was a bit high. Just enough to calm him down. But that effect wore off with the, not planned, twenty minute nap he had in the taxi.   
So panic mode was back in action. He tried to hide it the best he could though.   
The fortune teller looked out of the taxi’s window and analyzed the area he was in. He didn’t really have to analyze much, everything screamed “rich people live here”.   
The taxi driver took one last turn to the right before stopping in front of a huge house, which almost resembled a mansion.   
“We arrived.”, the driver noted. Kanon got her wallet from her small purse and, just like last time, threw the money at the taxi driver, insisting that he kept the rest.   
The group of high schoolers left the taxi almost simultaneously. Hiro took a deep breath, Kanon looked for her keys in her purse, and Leon stretched himself before making his way to the trunk.   
“Yo, Hiro!”, he called his best friend over to grab his sports bag before opening the trunk.   
“Y-yeah, comin’.” Hiro answered.   
“Here.”, Leon handed the bag over. Yasuhiro took it with a quiet “thanks”.   
Kanon had walked over to the gate in the meantime. She seemed to have found her keys.   
The taxi driver drove off once Leon retrieved his bag and closed the trunk shut.   
Kanon’s home was huge. Her remark about Yasuhiro’s home back then didn’t surprise him anymore.  
“Y-ya really live in there? Only the three of ya?”, the Clairvoyant asked in shock. To him it felt more like a luxurious vacation than a simple weekend visit at his girlfriends place.  
“Yeah.”, Kanon said while activating the automatic gate to open. She then stepped aside. “Guests first!” 

The inside was just as expensive looking as the outside of the “House Nakajima”.   
Yasuhiro was clearly overwhelmed. He never thought he would see so many useless and overpriced decor items in one living room. Which, by the way, was almost as huge as Yasuhiro’s entire home. It was too much for him. Hiro dreamed of living in a bigger (and quality wise, better) home, to have more money to spend on luxury things in general. But looking at one room of his girlfriends home only, it kind of made him feel dizzy.   
“Okay, so, we’re kind of in a hurry, so the house tour will be done after the party.”, Kanon informed the other two.   
“Don’t you mean you’re in a hurry, since your make up takes so long?”, Leon teased his younger cousin. She just glared at him.   
“You know where the guest room is.”, she gestured upstairs. Leon laughed.   
“Yeah, I know, I know. I’ll wait downstairs when I’m ready.”  
Kanon grabbed her boyfriends hand.   
“Come on, let’s go to my room.”, she then headed towards the stairs as well. Hiro silently followed her. 

Kanon stood in front of her huge closet, which took Hiro by surprise that it wasn’t another room, trying to pick an outfit for her mom’s birthday party.   
Yasuhiro laid on Kanon’s huge bed, legs dangling from the foot side of it. He got dressed quite fast, all he had to do was his hair. He even considered shaving his stubble, which he had planned to do the night before. But Kanon told him he didn’t need to do that.   
“What do you think of this?”, Kanon pulled out a long sleeved dress from her closet, presenting it to her boyfriend.  
“Y-Yeah, looks good...”, he stammered.  
“You didn’t even look.”, Kanon walked up to her bed and bent over a bit, staying above Yasuhiro’s face.   
“Ugh, I’m sorry.”, Hiro covered his face with his hands.   
“Hey! Hey! Put your hands away!”, Kanon slightly slapped the hands on her boyfriends face. He did what he was asked to do. The Sports Manager quickly planted a kiss on the Clairvoyants lips.   
“It’s gonna be alright, I promise.”, she smiled.  
Hiro took a deep breath and smiled back. Weakly.   
“Well that’s not genuine.”, Kanon commented.   
“I’m tryin’. Really.”, Yasuhiro explained, “I’m still really nervous though.”   
“You’re calmer than before.”, the manager pointed out.   
“I guess the panic went away after a while.”  
“I’m glad!”, Kanon stood straight again to leave some space for Hiro to sit up.  
“So-“, she then held the long sleeved dress against her body, “- whaddya think?”   
“Looks really beautiful.” 

The three high schoolers exited taxi number two after arriving at party location. A man, who had been waiting in front of the entrance, approached the taxi’s driver side. The driver rolled down his window.   
“How can I help you, sir?”, the taxi driver asked.  
“I would like to pay for the ride.”, the man from the outside explained.  
“Thanks dad!”, Kanon cheered in her most innocent voice before leaving the vehicle.  
“Thanks dad... oh no.”, Yasuhiro thought. Luckily, he sat behind Leon, so he wasn’t spotted right away. At least that’s what he hoped for. He quickly left the car as well. So did Leon.  
Once Kanon’s father was done with paying for the ride, his daughter immediately attacked him with a big hug.   
“How’s my Princess?”, he broke the hug to take a look at Kanon.   
“Great! I’m happy to see you again!”  
“I’m happy too! Of course I can’t forget my favorite nephew!”, he then pulled Leon into a side hug.   
“Glad t’be here, uncle!”, the Baseball Player smiled.   
What a nice family reunion. Yasuhiro felt like he didn’t fit in. Well, he wasn’t really a family member, so that was to be expected. But it didn’t stop Kanon’s dad to approach him next.   
“So, so.”, he said in a stern voice, “You’re the one dating my daughter, huh?”   
Where did the cheerfulness go he had a few moments ago?  
“Y-yes, sir!”, Hiro bowed down at a full 90 degree angle. Kanon’s father, despite him being tinier than Yasuhiro, was pretty intimidating.  
“Dad, stop giving him a heart attack!”, Kanon interfered. Her dad cracked a smile.  
“Okay, okay, I’m sorry!”, the father laughed, “I had to, I’m sorry! Nice to meet you!”, he held out a hand for Hiro to give him a handshake. The Clairvoyant was still a bit in shock, so he didn’t react right away. But he eventually grasped what was happening.   
“A-ah! Yeah! N-nice to meet ya too! Sir!”  
“I’m makin’ a horrible impression!”, Hiro thought, mentally slapping himself.   
“Let’s go inside!”, Kanon suggested, in hopes of her boyfriend to calm down.   
“You two go ahead and wish your mom a happy birthday, we’ll be right there.”  
“Uh-oh.”, Hiro gulped nervously. Kanon’s dad wanted to talk to him alone.   
“O-okay, see you inside!”, Kanon got nervous as well now. Even Leon had a worried expression on his face. The pair of cousins left the other two alone.   
“Nervous?”, the dad smirked.  
“I-Is it that obvious?”  
“A bit, yeah.”  
“I’m really sorry!”, Yasuhiro bowed again,”I’m just tryin’ t’make a good impression!”  
“You’re on the right track.”  
“I am?!”, that statement clearly surprised the fortune teller. He was sure he had been completely messing up the entire time.  
“Is it that unbelievable?”  
Hiro nodded aggressively. The father laughed.   
“I get that I’m a high animal at the TV industry and that that might be a bit intimidating. I understand why you’re nervous.”, he patted the Clairvoyant’s shoulder. That made Hiro calm down a little bit.   
“You seem like an alright guy.”  
Yasuhiro didn’t know what that meant exactly, but it sounded positive, so he smiled in response.   
“Uhm, Yasuhiro it was?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Alright. Kanon told me a bit about yourself.”  
Oh dear.   
“Are you really the “Ultimate Clairvoyant”?”  
“I am, yes.”  
“My wife loves clairvoyance. I’m not really a huge fan of it, no offense.”  
“N-None taken.”, that threw Yasuhiro back a bit.  
“Maybe you could do some fortune telling for her.”  
“Sure.”  
“How much does that make?”  
Wait, he really wanted to pay Hiro? Also, how did he know that Hiro charged money? Kanon must have told him. As generous as it sounded, he couldn’t possibly take the money.   
“Y-ya don’t-“  
“No, no, I insist. How much? And be honest.”  
“Well, I.. usually charge 100.000.”  
The TV director got his wallet from his pocket, checked the inside, and handed the high schooler a few bills. He then put his wallet back in the pocket.   
“Th-thank ya!”, Hiro bowed slightly as he took the money, which he put in his own pocket without counting it before.  
“This is goin’ too well...”, he then thought.  
“Alright, let’s head in then.”, the father pointed towards the entrance, “Otherwise, Kanon might think I killed you or something. Which I will take into consideration if you hurt her in any way.”, suddenly the intimating manner from earlier was back.   
“I-I won’t! Leon already told me he would chop off my privates if I ever hurt Kanon.”  
“That doesn’t surprise me. She’s very important to him.”  
“I know.”  
“What’s your relation to Leon by the way? You two are classmates, right?”  
“Yeah, yeah. We’re pretty close, best friends.”   
“Best friends? You got really luck with our families.”   
“Seems so.”  
“Alright then, let’s finally go inside.”

“Yasu!”, Kanon waved as she saw her boyfriend in the room. He immediately bee-lined his way to the manager.  
“I’m glad you’re still alive.”, Leon stood next to Kanon the entire time.  
“Yeah, it was... weird.”, Hiro admitted.  
“Weird in what way?”, Kanon tilted her head in confusion.  
“Uh... He gave me money. For example.”  
“Wait, what for?”  
“He asked me to do some fortune stuff. For yer mom.”  
“Oh yeah, she loves fortune telling. I know where she is!”, the Sports Manager grabbed Hiro by his wrist and dragged him to a small bar. A young looking woman, wearing a red skintight dress, sat there, enjoying a glass of wine. That definitely wasn’t her first glass.   
“Hey mom!”, Kanon smiled.  
“Hi Kanon!”, her mom smiled back, lifting her glass a bit, “Is that your boyfriend?”  
Hiro seemed to be all in rage right now. At least with Kanon’s parents.   
“Yeah, that’s Yasuhiro!”, Kanon introduced.  
“Very handsome.”, Kanon’s mom said while holding out a hand, “Nice to meet you.”  
“Likewise.”, Hiro shook the mother’s hand. They didn’t break the handshake immediately though.   
“So, you’re a clarvoyant, huh?”, she then asked teasingly. Hiro nodded.  
“Can you do some hand reading for a birthday girl?”  
Considering that Yasuhiro would have done it anyways, he gave an agreeing nodding and started his hand reading.   
He wasn’t even sure if she understood everything he said. It was quite loud due to the guest and music, but Hiro couldn’t just have screamed what he read.   
“Thanks, honey.”, Kanon’s mom got a yen bill from her bra and handed it to the fortune teller. He jerked up in surprise, but took the money thankfully. Even Kanon was a bit surprised.   
The couple went along, leaving the mother to have some more fun with her beverages.   
“What else did you and dad talk about?”, Kanon asked.   
“Nothin’ in particular, really.”  
“So you’re trying to tell me that he wanted you to read my mom’s hand only?”  
“U-Uh, well-“, Hiro scratched his neck, “- he just wanted t’make sure I won’t mess with ya.”   
“Didn’t Leon already do that?”  
Hiro gulped, imagining the outcome if he ever messed with Kanon.   
“Y-yeah.”  
Kanon laughed.   
“At least it went well, right?”, she then grabbed her boyfriends arm and wrapped her arm around it.   
“I guess? It kinda went too well if ya ask me.”  
“Hm, from the sound of it, it actually went just like I expected.”  
“Ya expected yer parents to pay me huge amounts of money?”  
“Well, maybe not that. But I told you everything would go well!”, the Sports Manager smiled widely, “Let’s find Leon and have some fun now!”


End file.
